A Warm Fuzzy Tale
by AJBwritingphoenix
Summary: AU, SS/HG and Crookshanks – Romance/Humor/Heartwarming - This is a post-Hogwarts tale about love, pet antics, and the start of a new life. (Light, and sweet story) Enjoy! :)
1. Happy Move

***This is an AU Fanfiction story – meaning that it is a story that may contain aspects of an original story, but is created mainly to serve a unique storyline, that could only happen in an alternate universe.

*** All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all original story lines/ideas belong to their original writer(s), &/or Warner Brothers, as well. There is no profit being made by this story – it is for entertainment purposes only.

*** SS/HG and Crookshanks – Romance/Humor/Heartwarming WARNING: If you hate chick flick oriented happy endings stories, run now – save yourself, for nothing good can come to you from reading this story! If however you love those – read on.

***_Please remember_ that, although Severus Snape was played by the amazing Alan Rickman in the movies, in the book Snape was actually much younger, and would have been 38 at the time of Hermione's 7th year. This story's Snape is based on the book character's age. (OK, yes, still a large age difference but, she's legal for all moments of their romantic relationship, and it's better than if I went with the movie character's age – right? Right. )

Authors Note: This is the first FanFiction that I have completed, and am publishing. I have two other in the works, and will publish them when I can. I hope you enjoy this story. Please feel free to leave a review; I'd love to hear from you.

Chapter One: Happy Move

Crookshanks arched his back, and leaped onto the bed. It was their last day living at Hogwarts, and he could not wait to leave. While he always enjoyed his time with Hermione, the daily irritation of having to tolerate other beings had worn thin, and he was looking forward to no longer having to do so. Hermione had passes her N.E.W.T.S., with all outstanding marks, and had accepted a position as a Healer at Hogwarts. Crookshanks was quite concerned when he first heard this, as he was afraid she would take quarters at the school but, she did not. He was sure it had something to do with that man that she helped save in the war, Professor Snape, and that sparkly thing that appeared on her hand the other day – that was not a toy, supposedly.

Crookshanks surveyed the room, to make sure they were not leaving anything behind, "Hermione's trunks, check. My bed, check. My toys, check. My food and snacks, check. Good, all is packed." Confident all was ready to go, he stretched out in the patch of sun that had now fallen upon the bed, and waited for Hermione to come and claim him. As he rested, he reflected on their time at Hogwarts. It had been a difficult journey for her, with many loses that could not be regained. She had been harder to assist and protect than he could have imagined but then, who could have imagined all that she would be faced with. But there had been good times as well, and friendships she made that would last a lifetime. And, although he usually disdained of having to tolerate others, he could see that some people were good to have in her life so, he made that sacrifice – for her.

Crookshanks had been particularly pleased that Hermione had not allowed her losses to define her future, but rather her time at the end of the war, when she helped the staff at Hogwarts to save her former Professor, Severus Snape. The months she spent by his side, tending to his care, revealed feelings for each other that both had hidden for some time. Snape appeared to be a man of great intelligence, with a general disdain for most beings – that Crookshanks respected - and in the time of their courtship Snape had made Hermione very happy, which pleased Crookshanks as well.

As he drifted off to sleep, Crookshanks could hear Hermione's voice as she entered the room. "They'll be here in an hour to move all of my things to the cottage so, I just need to collect Crookshanks, and my bag, and we can go." she said. Hermione grabbed her bag from the desk, and took one last look around the room. As she placed the bag on her shoulder, she smiled. "Ok Darling, have you got everything? Snape asked. At that moment Crookshanks felt Hermione's familiar hands reach down and pick him up, then hold him close to her chest. She made her way over to Snape, and looked up into his eyes. He smiled as he stared into hers, then gently kissed her lips. Squeezing him with one arm, while holding Crookshanks close with the other, she looked up again at Snape and said, "I have everything now."


	2. Permission

Crookshanks loved his new home. It was a small two bedroom cottage in the country, close enough for Hermione and Snape to travel to Hogwarts with ease, and filled with sunlight. But, the best part was that there was no one there to bother him during the day. Each night after dinner, Hermione made sure to take time to spend with him and play with whatever toys he wanted. Hermione and Snape seemed to be going to bed earlier than he remembered her ever resting at Hogwarts but, he assumed she must just be trying to get on a proper schedule, for her new job starting in the fall.

Since he kept trying to attack and play with her ring, Hermione decided to explain to Crookshanks that the new sparkly thing on her hand was not a toy, but rather something called an engagement ring. Wanting him to fully understand what that meant, she sat with him on his favorite chair in the sun, and explained everything to him. While he was happy for her, he could not help but feel offended and annoyed. He was one of the most valued beings in her life, was he not? He was her family, right? If so, then how could Snape have sought out Mr. and Mrs. Granger's permission to marry Hermione, yet have failed to get His permission as well? He felt this was inexcusable!

Sensing something was wrong, Hermione asked Crookshanks if he was upset because she loved Snape, and was adding him to their lives. Crookshanks rubbed up against her cheek indicating that he was not upset about that, at all. She was confused, "Then, what is it? Why are you upset?" He quickly jumped off her lap and on to the desk behind them. He went over to the picture of her holding him and standing with her parents, and sat next to it. With a deep scowl on his face, he stared at her, then stared at a picture of she and Snape, the back again at her. Knowing now why he was so upset, she said, "Oh Crookshanks, I am so sorry that that happened. He never meant for you to be left out. I don't think it's a customary to ask a witch's companion for his permission though."

At that moment Snape entered the room to find Hermione and Crookshanks seemingly at odds. Crookshanks glared at Snape, leapt off the desk, and walk out of the room. With a wave of his wiskers, he opened the front door, and had it close briskly behind him. Confused, Snape asked Hermione what in the world was going on. Hermione went on to explain that Crookshanks had been hurt and offended because Snape did not ask him for Hermione's hand, as he did her parents. Snape raised an eyebrow, and scoffed, "That's ridiculous. When have you ever heard of a person asking an animal companion for their love's hand? " "I know but, it seems to mean a lot to him. Would you at least consider it?" she asked. Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head, which Hermione took to mean "Yes."

The next morning as Snape made his way down the hall to start their morning tea, he was met by Crookshanks at the entrance to the living room. Crookshanks stood there, eyebrow raised, staring at Snape with a look of hurt and disgust. Snape stood there, eyebrow raised, staring back at him with a look of indifference. Crookshanks held his ground. Snape liked that about him, and realized that this creature deserved more respect than he had previously given him. Feeling a bit silly but, now realizing the importance of it, Snape dropped his eyebrow down, and spoke from his heart, "I love her, with all that I am! I will spend the rest of my life loving her, protecting her, and doing everything I can to make her happy. I want to marry her, and share the rest of our lives together. I ask for her hand." Crookshanks dropped his eyebrow down, but continued to stare at Snape. After a moment he relaxed his posture and began to walk away. As he did so, he brushed up against Snape, and smiled, as he made his way down the hall. Snape chuckled to himself, figuring that that must mean "Yes," in cat. Hermione, having witness this all from the bedroom doorway, couldn't help but smile herself. There was peace in the house again, and she was now free to go and enjoy her morning tea, with her family.


	3. King Of The Castle

The month passed quickly, especially with all the preparations for their wedding. They never imagined their purposely small event would entail so much work! Each day as the sun rose, Crookshanks would make his way from his bed by the heater, to Snape's favorite chair drenched in sun, sitting by the large window in the living room. It was Crookshanks's favorite spot in the house, where he often spent many hours of his day. Snape and Hermione would rise soon after, and make their way to the kitchen for their morning tea, and discuss the latest things to accomplish on their wedding To Do list.

Each morning Snape was forced to remove Crookshanks from his chair, in order to be able to sit. Tired of removing cat hair from it, and himself, he attempted to evoke a spell to keep Crookshanks off his beloved chair. Crookshanks just laughed – he was a magical being after all, he would simply counter the spell as soon as Snape left the room, and get right back up onto the chair. After a while, what started out as simple annoyance, became a daily battle of the wills. Snape, determined not to be outdone by a cat – magical or not – now decided to place a full force field protection spell around his chair, thus preventing Crookshanks from being able to use the chair at all. Feeling quite proud of himself, Snape made his way to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

Crookshanks was upset, and sat in the windowsill nearby, glaring at the chair. As Hermione made her way to the kitchen, she noticed Crookshanks, and wondered why he looked so upset. As she looked a little closer, she could see what Snape had done, and was now upset herself. Snape, now dressed, made his way back to the living room, and came up behind Hermione to hug her – she quickly pulled away. He was surprised at her reaction, "What?" Hermione turned and looked at him, her eyes glaring at him, "Why did you have to do that? Is your stupid chair really so important that you can't share it with Crookshanks? It's his favorite spot in the house – you should be flattered, not irritated." Snape, now upset himself, "Flattered? I have to battle a cat for the simple pleasure of sitting down in my long time beloved chair, everyday – why should I be flattered by that?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "I get that the chair is a guy thing – a King Of The Castle, Throne thing but, to a woman – it's just stupid! It's a chair!" Now glaring at Crookshanks as well, "You two better learn to get along, or I'm going to stop talking to both of you!" With that she stomped away quickly to the bedroom, and closed the door hard behind her. As the door closed, both Snape and Crookshanks winced a bit – this was not good! Hermione rarely lost her temper, and was not to be trifled with when she did. Something had to be done to fix this.

Two days had passed since that tense morning, and all was well again with Snape and Hermione. He had assured her that he would fix the problem, but that he needed a little time to figure out just the right solution. Still feeling that he was an idiot for not just sharing his chair with Crookshanks, she agreed to give him time but, insisted that the matter be resolved by their wedding day next week.

The day of their wedding came and all was a buzz outside. They had chosen to have a small garden wedding, surrounded by all of the beautiful flowers they had planted, and a reception in an elegantly decorated pole tent, lined with flowing white chiffon in the clearing next to them. Picking colors for the wedding had been challenging, given they were from different houses but, they had finally settled on white, silver and gold, and found a way to put it all together that didn't look tacky. Snape had risen earlier than usual, to tend to the workmen, who were now toiling to set all in place for their event. With the workmen all set, Snape went back into the bedroom, to wake Hermione with a kiss, "Good morning, my love. Time to rise and become Mrs. Snape." Hermione smiled, and laughed, she loved it when he tried to be cute. "OK, but only for you." she replied. She kissed him again, and leaned back on her elbows. "I'll put the kettle on, and see you in the kitchen." he said.

As was customary every morning, Snape made his way down the hall to start their morning tea - this morning however, he was met by Crookshanks at the entrance to the living room. Crookshanks stood there, eyebrow raised, staring at Snape with a look of hurt and disgust. Snape stood there, eyebrow raised, staring back at him with a look of indifference. Crookshanks held his ground. Snape always liked that about him. Snape lowered his eyebrow and walk right past Crookshanks, into the living room. Angry, Crookshanks followed him but, when he got there he froze. The living room had been rearranged. There was a new couch against the wall, a coffee table, three new bookshelves, and Three chairs – two placed together with a small table in between, near the book shelves, and Crookshanks's favorite chair sitting in its same spot in the sun, near the large window. He didn't know what to think! Crookshanks looked up at Snape, eyes wide, as Snape looked down at him and said, "Don't say I never gave you anything…and stay off my new chair! Got it?" Crookshanks was stunned. As he walked toward His Chair, he brushed past Snape and smiled. Crookshanks leaped into his chair and snuggled down into the seat, he was so pleased - now there were two Kings Of The Castle, now there were Two Thrones!

Hermione walked into the living room about that time, and stopped suddenly. She looked at the living room, then she looked at Snape, and finally at Crookshanks in His Chair. Her eyes filled with tears, and she quickly hugged and kissed Snape. Still holding on to him, she leaned back and said, "That's so sweet Severus! And, this is the furniture, from London, that I loved so much - when did you order all this?" "The day you got mad at us – I knew it was time." Snape said. She looked at Crookshanks again, and how happy he was; she was so pleased. "I love you! Thank you for all of this!" she said. Snape looked down into her eyes and said, "You're welcome, my love. I love you! Thank you for loving me, and marring me today!" He pulled her close, and passionately kissed her lips.

The rest of the day went along wonderfully. The sun shined brightly above as Snape and Hermione stood among all who they loved, and said their treasured vows. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress, more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. As he stared into her eyes, he could not believe how blessed his life had become. Their life together had been hard won but they had made it, and now they were free to enjoy the kind of peace, and joy, and love that they had previously only dreamed of…and as a bonus – there was now peace with the cat as well – who could ask for anything more? Oh, except maybe the baby that they just recently discovered was on the way but, that's a story for another day. "Dance with me, Mrs. Snape." Snape said as he held out his arm to her. Hermione smiled, as she took his hand, "Forever, my love."

***Thank you for taking the time to read my story – I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a review; I'd love to hear from you. Have a great day!***


End file.
